memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2370
Events * A Ferengi trade expedition hears rumors of the Dominion. * Federation Starfleet Commander Benjamin Sisko and Quark of Ferenginar, former Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance, make first contact with The Dominion. * An Ascendant named Raiq crashlands on the Ennis moon and is nursed back to health by Opaka Sulan. As a reward, Raiq destroys the satellite network, thus freeing the moon's inhabitants. Politics Conflicts * The warring tribes of the Ennis and Nol-Ennis are united under the guidance of Opaka Sulan. *The Romulans invade the Federation in order to reach the Z'Tarnis Nebula and find the Unity Device. Federation politics * As part of the peace process between the Federation and the Cardassians, a Demilitarized Zone is created with some Federation worlds being ceded to the Cardassians. Many colonists refuse to evacuate. }} * The Maquis form in order to defend former Federation colony worlds in the Demilitarized Zone against the Cardassians. }} * Cestus III accepts a quarter-million people displaced by the establishment of the Demilitarized Zone. * The crew of the uncover a Starfleet conspiracy. * The Cairn species applied for Federation membership. Bajoran politics * Jaro Essa and Vedek Winn Adami attempt a coup on Bajor through the use of The Circle. The coup is exposed and Jaro is disgraced, but none of it is linked back to Winn. * After Bareil Antos disgraces himself in order to protect Opaka Sulan, Winn Adami is elected Kai of Bajor. Starfleet operations * The design process for Deep Space 8 begins. * The is destroyed by Jem'Hadar suicide attacks. * The arrives at Deep Space 9 to pick up the survivors of the Odyssey. * The disappears without a trace. It will eventually be discovered that the Equinox was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the . Promotions and transfers * Mackenzie Calhoun begins working for Admiral Alynna Nechayev. * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi is promoted to Commander. * Ensign Ro Laren is promoted to Lieutenant. . She later defects to the Maquis. * Independent Kressari bioresearch scientist Shing-kur is incarcerated in the Cardassian maximum security facility on Letau. side 1, p. 110 establishes she was held at Letau for 5 years before the end of the Dominion War. Side 2 pp. 132-161 detail the escape, during the war's climactic battle over Cardassia Prime. People * Proka Rugal, together with his father, Proka Migdal, is visiting Deep Space 9. After Gul Dukat discovers that Rugal is the lost son of Kotan Pa'Dar, he has Benjamin Sisko ordering Rugal back to his father and to Cardassia - against Rugal's will. On Cardassia, Rugal encounters members of the resistance group around Natima Lang. He also meets and eventually falls in love with Peneyla Khevet. Births and deaths * Professor Gideon Seyetik dies aboard a shuttlepod using an experimental protomatter technology to re-ignite a dying star, Epsilon 119. ) * Flad Orzon and Randy Green are killed whilst on shore leave on Altair III (TNG comics: "Dreams Die", "The Last Verse".) * Renowned archaeologist Saeo Uristilaen is killed by raiders on 1616 Ophiuchi VI. *Romulan Commander Tyralak dies when the Enterprise engages his ship . ) * Meg dies of a disease native to the planet home to the Orellius Colony. Relationships * Alyssa Ogawa and Andrew Powell become engaged. Notable people bashirBloodletter.jpg|Julian Bashir. kiraBloodletter.jpg|Kira Nerys. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. odoBigGame.jpg|Odo. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. siskoBigGame.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. References and Notes Stories | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate = 47215.5| media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate = | media = novel| note = Story is set before "Force of Nature"| cover = File:Blaze of Glory cover.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover = File:Thesiege.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover =File:Rulesofacquisition.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover =File:Necessaryevil.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate =47410.2 | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate =47391.2 | media = episode| note = | cover =File:Sanctuaryepisode.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover =File:Rivals.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate =47512.3 | media = comic| note = | cover = File:Brother's keeper comic.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate =47573.1 | media = episode| note = | cover = File:Paradise.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate =47615.2 | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate =47869.2 | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover =File:Antimatter.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2370| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover = File:Crossoverepisode.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2370| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover = File:Strange New Worlds 8 cover.JPG| }} |}} Images from 2370 dS9fallenheroes.jpg|Deep Space 9. romWBbiggame.jpg|Romulan warbird. cardGalorBigGame.jpg|Cardassian warship. External link * category:years